Allahu
thumb|150px|All-llah, në shkrimin [[Gjuha arabe|arab.]] All-llah në fenë islame është Zoti i Vetëm, i Adhuruari, Qenia më e lartë që ekziston, Krijuesi i gjithësisë, i të dukshmes dhe të padukshmesKur'an - Sherif Ahmeti. Emri Allah është një nga 99 emrat e Zotit (Allah-ut), i cili këto i potencon në Kur'an si cilësi të Tija, pra kjo fjalë në të vërtetë është një cilësi e Tijë. Është emri më i madh i Krijuesit që dëfton për Qenien Absolute, emër me të cilin përfshihen të gjitha cilësitë dhe atributet e tjera hyjnore. Është emër i përveçëm dhe nuk është i prejardhur, do të thotë nuk rrjedh prej ndonjë fjale tjetër. Si term i tillë përdoret vetëm për të dëshmuar Ekzistencën e Domosdoshme dhe Absolute. Çdo emër tjetër i bukur i Allahut vjen si tregues për Të, kur janë së bashku. p.sh. “Huvallahu ledhi la ilahe il-la huve”- “Ai është Allahu që nuk ka zot tjetër përveç Tij…” (El-Hashr,23) Emri All-llah nga arabishtja në shqip Emri i Zotit në islam sikur edhe shumë emra dhe fjalë të tjera që kan prejadhjen nga gjuha arabe në gjuhë të tjera si dhe në gjuhën shqipe hasin në vështirësi gjat shkrimit, leximit e shqiptimit. Emri All-llah që është një emër i përvetshëm në gjuhën arabe (prej nga dhe rrjedh emri) përbëhet nga tri shkronja: elif (arab.): ﺍ‎, lam (arab.): ﻝ‎ dhe he (arab.): هـ‎. Emri All-llah: thumb|left|280px|Emri Allah - përbërja gjuhësore 1. Elifi (1) me zanoren (estre) (1a) zakonisht lexohet e, por në këtë rast lexohet a shkak i përsëritjes së shkronjës lam (2) (njejt ndodh edhe me shkronjat tjera që kan zanoren e dhe që ndodhen para këtij kombinimi). 2. Shkonja lam (2) zakonisht lexohet l , por në këtë rast duke patur shenjën për përsëritje(4) dhe mbi shenjën për përsëritje elif-in vertikal (që nënkupton shkronjën a) (4) automatikisht kalon ne ll dhe njëkohësisht përsëritet pra nga l-ja kalon në ll-lla (apo nëse doni edhe lllla, transkriptim direkt pa përshtatje). Kalimin ne ll e inicon dhe shkornja e parë me zanoren e''' sepse po të ishte elifi me istrin (i) do të bëhej l-la. 3. Dhe në fund mbetet shkronja he (3 dhe 3a). Në këtë rast është paraqitur dy herë si në '''3 që paraqet he në vazhdim të fjalës dhe si 3a hë që paraqet shkronjën origjinale duke mos u kombinuar me shkronja tjera. Shkronja he zakonisht lexohet h dhe duke i shtuar zanoret e ose u kalon në he ose hu (në foton e mësipërme që është shkëputje nga një tekst është hu) Pra siç shohim me bashkimin e tri shkornjave dhe elementeve tjera shtesë fitojmë emrin All-llah (ose pa përshtatje Allllah) që është i ndryshëm nga përshtatja Allah. Sido që të jetë meqë kemi të bëjmë me emër të përvetshëm atëherë më e preferuara dhe e kërkuara është të përdiret të shkruarit, të lexuarit dhe të shqiptuarit sa më origjinal. Emrat e All-Llahut Zoti, Krijuesi i gjihthësisë, në Kur'an ka përmendur 99 emra të tijë ku secili emër paraqet një cilësi që Zoti ka, që don të thotë se ajo cilësi është Zoti vetë. Ekzistojnë mendime të dijetarëve musliman se All-llahu ka edhe një cilësi që është e pa zbuluar. Nga këto 99 cilësi, emra All-llah është emri është emri më i madh i Krijuesit që dëfton për Qenien Absolute, emër me të cilin përfshihen të gjitha cilësitë dhe atributet e tjera hyjnore. Disa lutje të shkurta dhe kuptimi i tyre * All-llahu ekber (Allahu është më i madhi) * El-hamdu li-l-lah.(Falënderimi i qoftë All-llahut). * '''SubhanAllah (Lavdi të Madhit Zot, Allahut) * 'La ilahe il-la-llah. (Nuk ka hyjni tjetër përveç All-llahut). * '''Muhamedun resulu-ll-llah. (Muhammedi është I Dërguari i All-llahut). * '''Eshedu en la ilahe il-la-ll-lah ve eshhesu enne Muhammeden abduhu ve reseluhu. (Dëshmoj senuk ka hyjni tjetër përveç All-llahut dhe sëshmoj se Muhammedi vshtë robi dhe i dërguari i Tij). Burim i të dhënave ''Encyclopedia of World Mythology and Legend, "The Facts on File", ed. Anthony Mercatante, New York, 1983, l:61. (Enciklopedi e Gojëdhënave dhe Miteve Botërore, "Fakte në dosje",botuar. Anthony Mercatante, New York, 1983, l:61.) Lidhje të jashtme * Allâh - The Name of God in the Holy Qur'ân, A. M. Omar, islam-info.ch Category:islam af:Allah ar:الله (إسلام) az:Allah bg:Аллах bn:আল্লাহ br:Allah bs:Allah ca:Al·là cs:Alláh cy:Al-lâh da:Allah de:Allah dv:ﷲ en:Allah eo:Alaho es:Alá et:Allah fa:الله fi:Allah fr:Allah gl:Alá he:אללה hi:अल्लाह hu:Allah id:Allah is:Allah it:Allah ja:アッラーフ jv:Allah ka:ალაჰი kn:ಅಲ್ಲಾಹ ko:알라 ku:Allah lt:Alachas lv:Dievs islāmā mk:Алах ml:അല്ലാഹു ms:Allah mt:Alla nds-nl:Allah nl:Allah nn:Allah no:Allah pl:Allah pt:Alá ro:Allah ru:Аллах scn:Allah sd:الله simple:Allah sk:Alah sl:Alah so:Allaah sr:Алах sv:Allah ta:அல்லாஹ் tg:Оллоҳ th:อัลลอฮ์ tr:Allah tt:Allah uk:Аллах ur:اللہ uz:Alloh zh:安拉